meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Big Gore Adventure Part 5! Last Part!
(Welcome to Part 7... Uh 6... ½? ARGH Forget it, Part... 5! Yeah Part five yeah pal... This is final part btw on this adventure so... Get ready for the ending!) *The trio is sneaking on an edge, trying to not die* Giggles: Ya sure this was a great idea, Cuddles? Cuddles: Well, one day we have to go on adventures ya know? Giggles: Well guys... I am a girl and girls isn't into these stuff! Toothy: Giggles, Giggles! Let's try to be cool! Giggles: Cool? How? Cuddles: Ya will see when we get there! *They meet the final problem: Holes on the ground... Of mountain yup* Cuddles: Well guys, this is it! last part where we are about to finish this quest or adventure or whatever! See? Let's be cool as we told ya... Giggles: Show me how? Cuddles: Sure, look at this, guys! *He bounce like a real rabbit on the mountain and AVOIDS easily the holes, then he made it* TAA-DAA! :D... Toothy and Giggles: -_-... Cuddles: What? Toothy: We are NOT rabbits like you, Cuddles, we can't bounce like that! Cuddles: Well you try your way then, Toothy? Toothy: I don't wanna! Cuddles: Toothy! This is important! This is the tragedic BUT important part, try only your ability to avoid then? Toothy: *Shrugs* Ok? :/... *He uses his tail like a helicopter, easily made it and avoided the ground this time* See? I can do heh! Cuddles: How did ya do it without touching? Toothy: yeah, i have my ways! *Blows* Cuddles: ok, Giggles! Your turn! Giggles: Guys! Guys i can NEITHER jump or fly! Cuddles: Giggles, Giggles, Giggles! Come on Giggles, show us what ya can, Giggles! Toothy: Yeah, Giggles! Giggles: Oh... AAAH! *She just runs straight to them, is afraid to fall on holes then she trips and is about to fall, she holds edge tho to not fall down to death* AAA! Cuddles: GIGGLES! Giggles: Pls help me, oh omg i can't... Omg omg can't hold it plenty time... *She is falling* WAAAGH! *BUT... Cuddles and Toothy holds her legs just in time* :D Yay! Toothy: We got it, Giggles! *They drag her up and they all three made it, unharmed* Giggles: oh, Cuddles, Toothy, Cuddles, Toothy... <:)... Pet... :O Oh right... It is only us three left... Toothy: Yeah, i know... Cuddles: Uh, Guys? :O Toothy and Giggles: Wut? :O Cuddles: See what i see? :D... Toothy and Giggles (Along with Cuddles): WOW! :D *They FIND treasure, now find it at last, treasure is TRUE finding, finded it!* Toothy: Cuddles, ya was right! It exists! Cuddles: Guys did i ever some day lie to you? Giggles: Depends? Cuddles: Oh, right... Anyway let's go... *They all three stands there and looks at the chest* Cuddles: Well, what do this contain? Toothy: CANDY! Cuddles: I think... Money! Giggles: XD Please, it have makeup! *They heh heh all three then argues, they all three speaks gibberish like they used too heh XD* Toothy: Look guys, whatever it is... We share because we care! And we ARE friends! Yes you guys u know, because friends never betray each other uh yeah i guess, unless Flippy counts... Cuddles: You is right, Toothy! Whatever it is... We will share it! Giggles: Ditto! Cuddles: Hm... Where... Where... Toothy: Where? Cuddles: *Looks around* Where... Where is the key to the chest? Toothy: Oh right, it says on map? Cuddles: Hm... Oh! It is... *Cuddles picks out key from his hair* I got it in my hair all the time! XD *He and his friends laughs* Anyway, the moment of treasure! THIS treasure... Treasure of Treasure history! Treasure truth... And Treasure time! OPEN! *He sticks it into the hole and they all open and they all look amazed... Until:* All three: :D... *Opens* D:... HUH!? *What they find is just THREE Gore stuff* Cuddles: What the heck is this supposed to be? Toothy: It looks like... GORE stuff, but how? *Scratches his head and is confused* Giggles: Gross! Cuddles: Ikr :(... Toothy: We came ALL this way for nothing? Cuddles: Guess so? Toothy: I DON'T Want it! Cuddles and Giggles: Me neither! Toothy: I go home! >:(... *But Toothy gets hit by the thunder, causing him to be electrocuted and the wind blows his ashes away* Cuddles and Giggles: TOOTHY! :( Giggles: *Cries on Cuddles' shoulder* OMG Cuddles, what are we gonna do? *The mountain starts to shake and the thunder keeps getting more and more worse* Cuddles: I can't pretend but... This should be that pretty... Pretty scary moment right? Perfect moment to... RUN! AAAH! Giggles: AAAH! *Runs after him but she eh forgot for sure... Forgot the holes so she falls this time and falls down to her death not seen but confirmed she of course should died* NOOO! Cuddles: GIGGLES! NOOO! Not my girlfriend too! ;( *Cries* But i must... *Thunder ALMOST hit him* SURVIVE! D: AAAH! *Runs away* *Cuddles runs back down where he is safe then in end... Mountain breaks down and the weather is nice again* Cuddles: Huh? I did it? I AM ALIVE! :D YAY!... :( Sigh, it is all my faulth tho, because of me all my friends died today, sigh... At least i got a carrot? -_- *Takes a bite and chews but then the treasure chest SMASHED Cuddles to death* *The closing iris is around the chest and the gore stuff looking like Cuddles gets fat, and his arm can be seen under chest to become bigger as well, then the iris is closing* *We see the moral* "Don't pressure your friends, not even for the silliest reason" *The book ends* *The end of the entire episode! Hope ya enjoyed!* Category:Blog posts